Midnight Loving
by SnowWhite100
Summary: "Isn't intruding a crime Mr. Flash?" she asked. "Love makes you do crazy things..." A Kid Flash and Jinx One Shot. R&R! Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Teen Titans!


"_I don't think you're evil, just misunderstood"_

The corner of the pale pink haired girl rose, finding it amusing that he stated her entire life story into one effortless sentence.

"_I can help you if you let me Jinx" _

_What a fool_ she thought. He didn't comprehend the serious consequences that would follow her if she even thought about leaving the HIVE. He lived into much goody two shoe happiness to realize that she wasn't made to be a superhero. She was made to be a supervillian "_Fucking idiot thinks I can just switch like that?"_ She muttered through the hot water that splashed onto her face. Her way of releasing stress was enjoying one of her long hot showers. She mostly was fond of it because it relaxed her overworked muscles, and it gave her time to think.

Lately she's hogged up the bathroom more than ever. Thanks to the run-ins she had with Kid Flash, or should she say her 'Secret Admirer'. She rolled her eyes at the word. It seemed just too… weird. She always wanted a boy to sweep her off her feet, but she never expected it to be happening this way.

She would never think expect to find her heart fluttering like a butterfly's wing when she would come across another one of Kid Flash's blood red roses. She never thought it would be possible for her to be wishing to run into him. She would catch herself smiling the tiniest bit at the sight of him. Possibly even more when those sky blue eyes of his that had her hypnotized from the first time they had met. Or possibly more when she would glance down to notice how more toned his physic body was every time he saw him. She nibbled on her bottom lip; shivers traveled through her at the thought of his hands pleasing her body. _Only in your dreams Jinx… Only in your fucking dreams…_ the voice in her head spoke. She sighed, "I know…"

She stepped out the shower, wrapping herself in a towel. She glanced at one of the clocks that hung on the hallway wall; 11:50pm. She could only hear the monstrous snores of her team mates coming from their rooms as she walked pass by them. She walked into her room, noticing an uncomfortable breeze that filled the room. She looked over the purple curtains that were flowing up due to a wide open window. She narrowed her eyes, remembering she did not leave it open. She carefully paced herself to her closet. The sudden color of red caught her attention out the corner of her eye. She looked over at the dresser, which laid a perfect blossomed scarlet red rose. She picked it up and held it close to her nose, inhaling the sweet floral smell of it. She smiled, "Another one for the collection…"

"You deserve every one of them" a hushed whispered tickled against her ear. She smirked, "Isn't intruding a crime, Mr. Flash?" A chuckle filled the room, "Love makes you do crazy things Jinxy" _Jinxy? That's a new one. _"Crazy things huh?" she questioned. She carefully put down the amorous looking rose, and unwrapped the towel letting it fall to the floor. She could hear the quiet gasp. She smiled widely."If your love for me is so crazy, then show me something completely insane" she whispered.

"A-a-are you sure about this?" he asked. She mentally laughed, he sounded like the typical geeky scared boys in the movies that were never laid before. "If I wasn't sure, I would have had you on your knees, begging for mercy" she said in her usual dark tone. His laughter echoed the room. A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her thin waist. She spun around to see that he was dressed in his civilian clothes, and not his usual superhero uniform. She noticed his eyes wandering up and down the exposed body of hers. She titled his chin up, and made contact with his amazing eyes. He could not resist no more and reached over to those lips that he always wanted to taste. Her whole body tingled with warmth. His lips made his way to her ear, "If it hurts at any moment, promise me you'll tell me" he whispered. She snickered, "You're forgetting I'm the bad guy here. If anyone is going to be inflicting physical pain, it's going to be me" she promised. He raised his eyebrows, "We'll see about that then…" he said as he carried her over to the bed.

The morning sunshine peeked itself through the window, making her eyelids open exposing her big pink eyes. She felt the light feather touch of a finger tracing up and down of her naked back. She looked up into the cheery eyes of Kid Flash. A wide smile spread across his face. She returned it, tracing the defined abs on his torso and abdomen, hard and smooth; just like she imagined. "Jinx…" he whispered. "Hmmm?" His finger lifted her head up, making them meet eye contact once again. "I love you…" Once he spoke he those words, everything felt right. She had found the missing puzzle that she needed in her life. Having him in her life was now a necessity without a doubt. She had caught herself a keeper, and now was never going to let him go. She hoisted herself up, getting face to face with him. "I love you too" she said, kissing him before he could speak. She smiled mischiviouslly against the kiss as she felt something poke her.


End file.
